Michelanglo And Leonardo
by phantomgirl259
Summary: A creature created by genetic experimentation and bound to prison with his creator, Leonardo escapes and heads for Earth where he gets adopted by Michelangelo, whom Leonardo plans to use as a shield to protect him for the ones sent to recapture him. But without a greater purpose in life, no friends, family or memories, Leo begins to understand the meanings of love and family.
1. The Monster

**Chapter 1: The Monster**

At the far corner of the galaxy the Utrom High Council were gathering to talk about an urgent matter.

The council consists of the Utrom's know as Bishop, Queen, Pawn, Rook and Knight. Standing before the five council members was the criminal they were meant to judge.

The 42 year old male monkey mutant scientist was know as Dr. Tyler Rockwell.

Rockwell was incredibly strong, fast and agile. Rockwell possesses a psychic ability to read emotions and sense a person's intentions. This gives him a distinct advantage in evasion and combat and one of the smartest people in the galaxy.

"Read the charges." Queen requested Bishop.

"Doctor Tyler Rockwell, you stand before this high council accused of illegal genetic experimentation!" Bishop exclaimed. "How do you plead Doctor Rockwell?" Queen asked calmly.

But the mutant monkey glared.

"Not guilty! My experiments are only theoretical, and completely within legal boundaries." He snapped. "We believe you actually... created something." Rook implied suspiciously as a covered capsule was pulled into the room.

Rockwell didn't flinch.

"Created something? But that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never, ever..." The cover came of the capsule and Rockwell's creature was reviled to the council.

"...make more than one."

The creature was a male mutant turtle. The turtle looked around 15 years old but it was only days old in real life. It was snarling at the council and began to claw at the thick glass.

It had an leaf green skin with pitch black eyes.

It had four giant Krang like tentacles spouting out it's shell and the tentacles were the same on his arms from the elbow down. "What is that monstrosity?" Knight snarled in disgust.

"Monstrosity? What you see before you is the first of a new species of mutant turtle." The monkey I created him from turtle DNA and mutagen. I call it Experiment XJ9. He is fire-proof, bullet-proof, and can think faster than super computer."

The Utrom Council stared at the turtle, who was now standing upside down on the top of the capsule, in wonder.

"He can see in the dark and lift objects three thousand times his size. His only instinct... to destroy everything he touches! Ha ha ha ha!" Rockwell laughed like a mad man.

"So it is a monster." Pawn glared.

"Just a little one." Rockwell shrugged. "It is nothing but a monster, a threat, it must be destroyed!" Knight exclaimed. "Calm yourself Knight, perhaps it can be reasoned with." Rook suggested.

"Experiment XJ9. Give us a sign you understand any of this. Show us that there is something inside you that is good." Queen pleaded.

Experiment XJ9 cleared it's throat and all the council members listen in anticipation, "Meega, nala kwishta!" The creature exclaimed. The entire council gasped in complete horror.

"So... naughty!" Was all a horrified Queen could say.

Experiment XJ9 laughed maniacally. "I didn't teach him that!" Rockwell cried in shock. "Place that idiot scientist under arrest!" Pawn glared and Dr. Tyler Rockwell was taken away.

"And as for that abomination." Queen stated as XJ9 rammed himself into the glass walls.

"It is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Knight, take him away." She said and walked away. Knight smiled and cracked his knuckles as he walked away.

"With pleasure."...


	2. Crash Landing

**Chapter 2: Crash Landing**

Experiment XJ9 snarled, hissed and attempted to bite the guard that was dragging him in the holding cell. The guard placed him in some kind of metal harness in the roof. Only the creature's head was showing. The guard grabbed a syringe and managed to get a sample of some of XJ9's blood. He placed the DNA in the scanner and two giant guns suddenly sprung to life and pointed at the creature.

It then Knight entered in his robot body. "Uncomfortable?" Knight asked Experiment XJ9 in mocking concern. "Awww. Good! The council has sentenced you to exile on a desert asteroid in the middle of nowhere." Knight laughed.

"So relax, enjoy the trip and don't get any ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature."

He then placed a robotic finger on the creature's green head. "They won't shoot anyone but you." He grinned. Experiment XJ9 growled and grabbed the robotic hand in it's jaw and used it's razor sharp teeth to tear it clean off. Knight gasped is horror before badly the scarred Utrom and grabbing a gun and pointing it to the creature's head.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" The guard suddenly cleared his throat. "May I remind Sir Knight that he is on duty up at the bridge." He pointed out before quickly stepping away from the cranky Utrom.

Knight growled at the monster once again before walking away.

"Secure the cell!" He called before leaving. Once Knight made his way to the bridge he sat in the captain's chair with two pilots. One was a girl one was a boy. "Does this look bad to you?" He asked them and showed them the destroyed arm...

* * *

Back in the cell Experiment XJ9 was bored out of his mind. The guard was sat at the control panel and he was busy playing a some kind card game online and ignoring his prisoner.

What Rockwell failed to mention however was that XJ9 was highly intelligent and adaptable.

XJ9 decided to occupy himself by flicking his incredibly long lizard like tongue so that that it nearly hit the floor. The two giant guns followed his tongue since they were locked on his DNA. XJ9 stared at the guns in wonder before doing it again. The guard that was in charge of keeping an eye on XJ9 sighed irritability and turned around angrily.

"Quiet you!" He hissed. XJ9 snarled before whipped the guard's forehead with his tongue. Some saliva stuck to the guard's forehead. The guns immediately fired at the guard.

But luckily they only just missed his head and blasted the door wide open. Back on the bridge the alarms were going completely haywire.

"Disturbance in Experiment XJ9's cell!" The male pilot cried out. "Pull up an image." Knight ordered. Experiment XJ9 laughed like a madman. He broke out of the harness, avoided the guns firing at him and made his way down the hallway. However, XJ9 was soon confronted by a dozen robots with Utroms in their chests. As they fired at him, XJ9 managed to tear a chunk out of a nearby wall and climb into the vents.

One guard quickly pulled out his com link. "Sir, the creature is lose in the ventilation system." As Knight listened everyone looked upwards as hissing and snarling came from the vents above them.

Knight quickly transformed his arm into a gun and fired at the vents.

But XJ9 escaped, laughing as he made his way further up the vents. "HE'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE POWER-" Suddenly all the lights and most of the controls went offline. "...grid." Knight sighed. Suddenly the ship gave a jolt. "What was that?" Knight asked. "I... don't think he's on the ship any more Captain Knight..." The male pilot gulped.

"Confirmed! He's taken a police cruiser." The female exclaimed. All of a sudden XJ9 shot passed their window in the only navy blue hover car, since all the others were red.

"Yeah, he took the blue one." The male alien muttered...

* * *

XJ9 laughed like crazy as he drove around the ship.

Suddenly a bunch of red hover cars started to fire at him. And the dog fight was on. The Utroms chased XJ9 all around the ship had failed to shot the creature out of space. XJ9 laughed at their failure. However some one got luckily and managed to shot one of the blue hover car's thrusters. "We got him! We got him!" One of the Utroms cheered as they began to box the creature.

But XJ9 just smirked. He punched some glass and pushed a big red button. A lever popped out. "HE'S ENGAGED HIS HYPER DRIVE!" The female pilot cried in complete horror.

"GUYS MOVE, THAT CRAZY THING'S ABOUT TO MAKE A JUMP!" Knight cried into the com link.

The red hover cars quickly flew as far away from the blue hover car as they could get. The creature pulled hard on the lever and his hover car suddenly shot forward and to only God knows what part of the galaxy. Knight groaned and slumped back into his chair. He rubbed his brows to ease the headache he was getting. "Get me the High Council." He groaned...

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" Queen shouted when she entered the conference room. When Knight told them the grave news she, Rook, Pawn and Bishop gathered to discuss what they should do. "Using the GPS in his hover car we have calculated his landing to a planet know as 'Earth'." Rook explained. A hologram of the planet Earth came up and they saw XJ9's ship heading for something blue.

"Bishop, what is that blue stuff?" Queen asked. "H2O, also known as water. Most of the planet is covered in it." Bishop replied. "He won't survive in water, his molecular density is to great." Explained Queen.

The members of the High Council smiled in delight.

However, their relief soon turned to utter horror when they realized that instead of heading for the water Experiment XJ9 was heading for and island of some sort in North America. "No..." Queen muttered in disbelief. XJ9 successfully landed on that island. "Of course." Queen rolled her eyes and turned to Rook. "He has landed in a place known as 'New York City'." She said to her queen.

"Hold everything!" A new voice suddenly called. Everyone turned and saw a mutant turtle walk into the conference room. He was a mutated turtle with brownish green skin and a tiny gap in between the his front teeth.

He wore a purple mask.

He was 15 years old. He was quite tall and thin with brownish reddish eyes. His quiet and shy nature gave him a more professional look then most people his age, which came across as the strong silent type. He was good with machines and had a talent for making new technology. "And are you the expert on this planet we have requested?" Queen asked.

"Yes madam, my name is Donatello, or Don or Donnie for short, and my Professor Honeycut sent me here." Donnie explained. "Very well Donatello, now what could you tell us about this planet?" Pawn asked.

"Earth is a protected wildlife refuge. It's used to aid the mosquito population, which is an endangered species." The purple masked turtle said.

"Can we not simply destroy the island?" Bishop asked. "NO, crazy head! The mosquito's food of choice, primitive humanoid lifeforms, have colonies all over that planet." Donnie said and a holographic slideshow showed the council the mutants and humans on Earth. "Are they intelligent?" Rook asked. "No. But they're very delicate. In fact, every time an asteroid strikes their planet, they have to begin life all over. Fascinating, isn't it?" He smiled.

Queen thought about it for a moment. "What about military forces just landing there?" She asked "Well that would be a BAD IDEA! These are extremely simple creatures, miss. Landing there would create mass mayhem and planet-wide panic!" Queen was now getting frustrated.

"A quiet capture would require an understanding of XJ9 that we do not possess! Who then, Donatello, would you send for his extraction?"

Donnie think about it for a moment before turning back to the council. "Does he have a brother? Close grandmother? Friendly cousin? Neighbour with a beard?" He asked. Queen just rolled her eyes...

* * *

Both she and Donatello soon arrived at the prison planet known as Takron-Galtos. "Why are we here your majesty?" Donnie asked nervously as they passed the prisoners that were staring at them through the indestructible force fields.

"To see the only person who can capture XJ9." Was all Queen said.

They entered Rockwell's prison cell. The mutant monkey scientist didn't look up from the book he was reading. "Heh heh, he got away?" The doctor asked, even though he already knew the answer since Queen wouldn't be here otherwise. "I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you." Queen said. "I designed Experiment XJ9 to be unstoppable against all most anything." Rockwell stated, feeling proud.

"Which is precisely why you must now bring him back." She added. Rockwell wasn't expecting that at all. "What? Me?" He asked in shock. "And to reward you for your aid, we are willing to trade your freedom for XJ9's capture. Do we have a deal Dr Tyler Rockwell" Queen offered.

Dr. Tyler Rockwell thought about it for a moment before grinning and nodding.

"B-But it's a delicate planet! Who's gonna control him?" Donnie asked franticly. "You will." Queen replied and walked away. "Please tell me your joking!" The purple masked turtle cried out. Rockwell causally walked over to his knew partner. He circled the smart teenage mutant turtle, like a shark before going in for the kill, before speaking.

"So, tell me, my little green one, on what poor, pitiful, defenceless planet has my monstrosity been unleashed?"...


	3. Late

**Chapter 3: Late**

It was a nice, hot summer morning in New York City.

Many different tourists or locals were down at the beach enjoying themselves. The beach was soon packed with mutants and humans. Swimming out at sea was a 14 year old mutant turtle.

His name was Michelangelo, or Mikey or Mike for short.

Mikey was light green with freckles on his cheeks and he wore an orange mask. Michelangelo was quite short and he had big bright baby blue eyes to make him look innocent.

He was only wearing his mask and orange trunks.

Mikey wasn't very mature. He was also very social and impulsive because of a severe case of ADD. He may seem unintelligent to his apparent disregard for thinking things through.

But he was actually intelligent.

He also had an honest heart and was willing to accept outsiders. Michelangelo soon made it back to the beach, he grabbed his backpack and raced away as fast as he could go.

He was so late...

* * *

Back in the city, at Midtown High, several students were gathered in the dance studio.

5 dancers were practising their different dance routine for the festival. It was a routine that brought together five different types of dancing in harmony. There was a tap dancer named Mark, a ballet dancer Sofia, a hula dancer Nina, a jazz dancer named Vince.

Mikey was the teams hip hop dancer.

Everyone began to practice the dance routine. The dancer teacher Nat counted to make sure that everyone was here. She noticed Mikey was missing. Nat sighed and shook her head before walking into the prop room.

Once he was sure she was gone Mikey slipped in with the others.

He was now wearing white tracksuits and an orange shirt. However, after a few minutes into the rehearsal all the other dancers slipped on the water. That Mikey had dripped onto the floor.

Nat sighed and walked over to Mikey.

"Mikey, why are you all wet?" She asked calmly. "It's sandwich day." Everyone looked at him in a confused. Mikey groaned. "Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich." He explained.

"Pudge is a fish?" Nat asked, a little creped out.

"And today we were out of peanut butter." Mikey continued.

"So I asked my brother what to give him, and he said a tuna sandwich. I can't give Pudge tuna! Do you know what tuna _is_?" Mikey whispered the last part to his teacher.

"Fish?" Nat replied.

"If I give Pudge tuna, I'd be a disgrace! I'm late 'cause I had to go to the store and get peanut butter 'cause all we have is tuna!" Mikey cried hysterically. "Mikey, Mikey, why is this so important?"

"Pudge controls the weather." Mikey replied calmly.

Everyone looked around uneasily, unsure what to say. "Your crazy." Vince stated. Mikey growled and pounced on his classmate. "BOYS!" Nat exclaimed as she pulled the two teenagers away from each other.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Mikey cried.

"Maybe we should call your sister. **"** Nat said. "No! I'll be good! I want to dance. I practised. I just want to dance. I practised really hard. _"_ The teenage mutant turtle muttered sadly _._

There was a short pause before Vince spoke up again.

"Ew, he bit me." He hissed as he looked down at his arm. "Ewwwwwww!" The other dance students said in disgust...


	4. The Social Worker

**Chapter 4: The Social Worker**

Soon the school bell rang and everyone ran out the doors cheering. Mikey sat on the school steps, looking miserable. The dance teacher Nat walked up to him. "I called your older brother, he said that you need to wait out here and he'll pick you up." She explained before walking off. Mikey really didn't wish to wait outside the school.

So he grabbed his green backpack and walked off back to his home...

* * *

"Does this look infected to you?" Vince asked Mark nervously, regarding about the bite mark on his arm.

Vince West was a human teen with dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and came from a rich family. Mark Robertson was a male mutant dog with bright blonde fur and green eyes. His family were also wealthy. "Yeah!" Vince and Mark cried out in surprise when Mikey appear out of nowhere. "You'd better not have rabies." Vince growled.

Mark spoke next. "If you have rabies, the doctors are gonna have to cut..." But he didn't get to finish. "Are you playing with your action figures?" Mikey suddenly asked.

Vince and Mark quickly hid their action figures.

"You don't have an action figure." Vince pointed out with a glare. Mikey pulled a strange looking rag doll from his green backpack. "This is Scrump." Mark and Vince gasped in horror. "I made her. But her head is too big, so I pretended that a bug laid eggs in her ear and she's upset because she has only a few more days to..."

The orange masked turtle noticed that Mark and Vince were gone. He throws Scrump on the floor angrily and walks away. Then returned for Scrump, hugging the rag doll close to his chest...

* * *

A black pick up truck pulled up outside the high school.

An 18 year old mutant turtle stepped out. This was Mikey's older brother. He had kelly green skin with goo green eye colour. There were several scratches and chips on his shell. There was a lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. His red mask was very worn with long, tattered tails. His name was Raphael, or just Raph for short.

Raphael had a really short temper and was very hot-headed. He was brawny and aggressive. Raphael just loved fighting. Raphael was also extremely sarcastic.

Despite all this though, Raphael does have a soft side.

Though he would never dare admit it. He was very kind hearted and loved his brother dearly. He would do anything to protect Mikey. But he would never admit it in order to stay hardcore and to protect his pride.

Raph was wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket and black leather pants.

"Mikey!" He called, but soon realized his younger brother wasn't here. "Ya better be home." He growled and got into his truck...

* * *

When Raphael got home however, he soon found himself locked out. "MIKEY OPEN THIS DOOR!" He snarled. He could hear Mikey's boom box so that meant his little brother was home.

Not receiving a reply, the older turtle poked his head through the dog door.

He saw that Mikey and nailed the door the the frame. The red masked turtle saw his younger brother lying on his back not far from the door. "Mikey, we don't have time for this. That social worker's gonna be here any minute!" Raph explained. "Leave me alone to die..." Mikey groaned as he stared up at the ceiling.

Raph growled. He noticed a hammer lying next to his head. Outside a black car pulled up outside their house. It was the social worker Raph, with his upper half through the doorway, began to pulled the nails out the door one by one.

"Ya are so finished when I get in there!" He snarled.

"I'm gonna stuff ya in tha blender, push puree, then bake ya into a pie and feed it ta tha social worker!" Unknown to Raph the social worker was now standing by his feet. "And when he says, ' _Mm mm, this is great, what's ya secret_?' I'm gonna say..." The social worker hooked his foot around Raph's and swiftly pulls him away from the dog-door.

"Love... and... nurturin'..." He nervously added and stood up quickly. The social worker was also a mutant. This was a mutant rat. The mutant rat had black, brown and white short fur with a long droopy white beard, long whiskers, a long pink tail and a small pink nose.

He wore a red kimoto and black sunglasses.

His named was Splinter. "Hi there ... uh... ya must be tha uh..." Raph stuttered nervously. "I'm the social worker. Are you the guardian in question?" Splinter asked. "Yes. I'm Raphael, it's really nice ta meet ya Mr..." Raph didn't now his name. "Splinter." The rat replied. "Mr Splinter? That's a strange..." Raphael started.

"Yes, I know. Are you going to invite me in, Raphael?" Raph gulped, he was stilled locked out. "Uh, just give me a second please." Quickly Raph ran round the back of the house, Splinter followed.

While Splinter waited in the kitchen Raph went into the living room.

A few minutes later the music was shut off. "Sorry about that." Raph said. "Do you often leave Michelangelo home alone?" Splinter asked as he looked around the messy kitchen. There were dirty dishes in the sink on on the kitchen counter. "No never, that is until now." Raph replied. "More like 5 times a week." A voice called from the door

"MIKEY! There ya are, honey face! This is Mr...Splinter." Raph smiled. "It's nice too meet you Michelangelo." Splinter said. "You don't look like a social worker." Mikey replied.

"I'm a special classification."

"Did you ever kill anyone?" The orange masked turtle asked suspiciously. "We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you. Are you... happy?" Splinter asked. "I'm adjusted." Mikey started to repeat what Raph was signing to his behind Splinter's back. "I eat all four food groups and look both ways before crossing the street on the way to school and I don't talk to strangers and take long naps..." He explained.

Raph pumped his fist in triumph. "...and I get disciplined?" Raph's eyes widened. "Disciplined?" Splinter asked. "Yeah! My big brother disciplines me real good."

Raph held out his hand in a stop gesture but Mikey misunderstood.

"Sometimes five times a day!" Raph put his head in his hands. "With big bricks!" Raph looked up horrified. "Bricks?" Mikey nodded. "Uh huh... in a pillow case..." Raph suddenly covered his mouth. "Okay, that's enough sugar for ya! Why don't ya run along now, ya little cutie. The other social workers just thought he was a scream. Thirsty?"

The red masked turtle walked over to the fridge. "Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself." Splinter said as he shut the fridge door.

"I am the one they call when things go wrong, and things have indeed gone wrong."

With that he walked over to the front door. "In case you're wondering, this did not go well." He reassured and easily pulled the door open, that Mikey had nailed to the frame. "You have three days to change my mind." And with that he closed the door. Raph turned and glared at Mikey...


	5. Shooting Stars

**Chapter 5: Shooting Stars**

"MIKEY!"

Mikey screamed like a banshee as he ran all over the house to escape his enraged older brother. But Raphael suddenly grabbed his little brother's wrist with bruising force.

"Why didn't ya wait at school? Ya were supposed ta wait **_there_**!"

As he struggled Mikey began to tear up. "Mikey! Do ya not understand? Do ya **_want_** ta be taken away? Answer me!" He snarled. "No!" Mikey cried as he attempted to rench his arm free.

"No, ya don't understand?"

"No!" Mikey cried again. "No, what?" Raph sighed, getting frustrated. "Noooo!" Mikey suddenly slumped down on the floor and Raph let him go. "Uh, ya are such a pain in my shell." He growled.

"Then why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?" Mikey snapped and began to walk up the stairs to his room.

"At least a rabbit would behave better than ya!" Raph shouted back. "Good! Then you'll be happy because it'll be smarter than me, too!" The orange masked turtle argued.

"And quieter!"

"You'll like it 'cause it's stinky like YOU!" Mikey thenslamed his bedroom door _._ "Go ta ya ROOOOOOOOMMM!" Raph screamed. "I'm already in my room idiot!" Mikey called through the door.

Raph grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

In his room, Mikey also screamed into his own pillow, then flopped down onto the bed...

* * *

About 4 hours later both brothers had calmed down.

Mikey was sat on his bed, staring at Scrump. There was a knock on the down. Raphael stepped into the room, he was holding a plate with a single pizza slice on it.

"Hey, I brought ya some pizza incase ya were hungry."

"We're a broken family, aren't we?" Mikey asked. "No." Raph replied and placed the plate on the bed side table. "Maybe, a little. Maybe a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at ya." Raph explained.

"We're brothers. It's our job."

"Yeah, well, from now on..." But Mikey spoke again. "I like you better as a brother than a dad." Mikey said, finally looking up. "Yeah." Raph sighed. Mikey was now on the verge of tears _._

"And you like me better as a brother than a rabbit, right?"

"Oh Mikey." Raph pulled his little brother into a comforting hug and Mikey sobbed into his chest. "I love ya just for being yerself." He explained. "Really?" Mikey asked.

Raph nodded.

"I'll tell ya what. If ya promise not ta fight anymore, I promise not ta yell at ya, except on special occasions." Raph promised. "Tuesdays and bank holidays would be good." Mikey smiled

He was starting to cheer up.

"Oh, my camera's full again!" He exclaimed happily and held up a Kodak film camera to Raph and then pointed towards the wall closest to his bed. Mikey had made a large collage of pictures of morbidly obese tourists on the beaches.

There were over a hundred that nearly take up the entire wall.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He asked but Raph maked a face, looking creeped-out. Suddenly the whole house began to shake. The lights went out. Suddenly Mikey hopped off the bed and ran towards the window.

Raph followed.

"A shooting star." Mikey gasped and watched a green light fall the Earth and hit central park. "I call it! Get out, get out! I have to make a wish now! So move!" He began to push Raph out of his room.

"Can't you go any faster?" Mikey groaned, Raph smirked and decided to have some fun.

"Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!" He began to fall on Mikey. "No it's not!" Mikey growled. "Is too Mikey tha same thin' happened yesterday." Raph was now sat on Mikey.

"Rotten brother, your butt is crushing me!" He gasped as he crawled out from under Raph.

"Why do you act so weird?!" And with that he slammed the down shut on Raph's head. Raphael listened at the door as his innocent little brother began to make his wish.

"It's me again. I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel! The nicest angel you have."...

* * *

There was now a smoking crater in central park.

Experiment XJ9 emerged from the crash site. "Poocha Chubugga Oom Chickee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed manically and ran stright into the empty road.

However it was empty for long.

Suddenly he was hit by an eighteen wheeler truck. He got stuck inbetween the wheels. The two truck drives quickly got out to see what they hit. The woman pulled out a flashlight.

"There it is." She said.

The man picked up a stick and began to poke it. One of XJ9's pink tentacles dropped down and began to sway slightly. "We better called the Mutant Control Agentcy."...


	6. Leonardo

**Chapter 6: Leonardo**

Experiment XJ9 groaned as he regained consiousness.

He sat up and stretched his stiff muscle. It was then did he relize he was trapped in some kind of giant kennel. There was a food bowl, water bowl, two beds and a small door that led to a play yard.

Hiding in the corner was a small mutant mouse.

Experiment XJ9 quickly stood up and hissed at the mouse, who attempted to climb the wall to escape this wierd creature that was proberly going to attack or kill her.

"We're lookin' for somethin' that can defend itself." A voice echoed from another part of the building...

* * *

Mikey was excited.

Today, his big brother Raph had taken him to the Mutant Control Agency. The Mutant Control Agency was what the government had created in order to protect people and property from the dangers and nuisance of feral mutants.

Raph said that it would be nice if they adopted one around Mikey's age to keep him company.

"We're lookin' for somethin' that can defend itself." Raphael explained calmly to the young lady at the front desk. She was a nice 39 year old Japanese human woman.

She had black hair and brown eyes.

She wore a white shirt, black pants and a green apron. She was the only person working at this center for feral mutants. Her name was Tang Shen, or Shen for short.

"Somethin' that won't die. Somethin' that won't run away and somethin' sturdy, ya know?"

"Like a lobster!" Mikey smiled. "Mikey! Do we are we at a center for lobsters? No! We're at a center for feral mutants! We are gettin' a feral mutant!" Raphael explained.

He had a feeling he was going to reget this.

But he wanted Mikey's wish to come true. Unknown to Tang Shen, Michelangelo or Raphael, was that Experiment XJ9 was crawling across the cieling towards the door.

However, as soon as he stepped outside XJ9 noticed a laserlight on his chest.

He quickly dodged the plasma shots and hid behind a boulder. "HA HA HA HA HA! SO NICE TOO SEE YOUR PRETTY FACE AGAIN." A voice exclaimed from the trees not far from the center.

XJ9 knew that perticular voice all to well.

" _Rockwell_?!"...

* * *

"Just put your address and phone number at the bottem of the form." Shen explained.

Tang Shen then handed Raphael a small pink adoption form for the feral mutant Mikey would pick. Shen would fill in the feral's bio and all Mikey had to do was name it.

Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut.

Everyone looked around and found no one there. No one noticed XJ9 crawl on the roof and back into the kennels. Shen shurgged her shoulders and opened the back door.

"The kennels are back this way dear." She smiled.

"Go on and pick someone out." Raph smiled as he gental pushed his brother inside...

* * *

"Hello?" Mikey called as he looked into each of the kennels but no one was inside.

XJ9 was smacking his head against the stone wall of his kennel. He was now trapped here by his own creator. He perked up however when he saw Mikey walk passed his kennel.

"Are there any animals in here?" Mikey called.

XJ9 walked over to the door of his kennel and sniffed the air. He determind that the teen was not a threat. He then noticed a human girl hugging a mutant dog.

He looked at the teen again and an idea came into his mind.

However, after looking himself over, XJ9 knew his current form would surely frighten the young Mikey off. So XJ9 looked down at he tentacle arms and concentrated.

His pink tentacle arms retracked and morphed into normal leaf green three fingered arms and hands.

The blackness in his eyes pulled back so now they were just like Mikey's, except a darker blue. The four tentacles sprouting out of his back sank back into his skin and his shell closed up.

He knew from watching some of the feral mutants in the kennels that he needed to act like an animal.

He ran up to Mikey on all fours and sat down. "Hi!" Mikey smiled. He jumped back slightly when XJ9 rose to stand on his hind legs. " _H_... _h_... _hi_!" He stuttered in reply.

Suddenly XJ9 hugged him just like he had seen in the poster.

"Wow!"...

* * *

Back in the lobby Raph was talking to Tang Shen.

"Yes, all over our feral mutants are adopterbel." Shen explained. Mikey suddenly walked in with XJ9 walking on all fours by his side. Tang Shen spotted them and gave a horrifed gasp.

"EXCEPT THAT ONE!"

She quickly ran over and pulled XJ9 away from Mikey. Raph didn't know what was going on and just pulled Mikey away from XJ9. "What is that thin'?!" Raph asked franticly.

"A feral, I think. But it was dead this morning."

"IT WAS DEAD THIS MORNIN'?!" Raphael cried. "W-We thought it was dead, it was hit by a truck!" Shen said. "I like him. Come here boy." Mikey called happily.

Dispite Shen attempting to hold him back, XJ9 managed to crawl up onto Raph's lap.

"Don't ya wanna different one little bro?" Raph asked nervously as XJ9 loomed over him. "We have better ferals dear." Shen added. "Not better then him he can talk."

"Ferals can't talk dear." Shen pointed out.

XJ9 then relized that speaking to Mikey was a mistake and it was best to keep his mouth shut. "Does it have ta be this feral?" Raph groaned as XJ9 hissed and snarled at being held.

"Yes he's good, I can tell."...

* * *

"You'll have to pick a name for him Michleangelo." Shen explained.

She had just finished filling out XJ9's bio on the adoption form and now all she needed to do was put his name in. XJ9 was looking out the window to see if he could see Rockwell or his new partner near by.

"His name is Leonardo, or just Leo for short." Mikey stated.

"He can only have one name" Raph motioned him to stop. "...in Iceland. But here two names are a good thing. Leonardo/Leo it is." She said and put the new name on the form.

"And there's a two dollar liesence fee."

"I wanna buy him!" Mikey cried before leaning over to Raph. "Can I borrow two dollars?" He whispered. Raphael sighed. He pulled out 2 dollars and handed it to Mikey.

Mikey then tapped Raph's arm.

Raph took the 2 dollars off him and passed to a confused Tang Shen. After recieving the two dollars Tang Shen put a permant stamp on the pink adpotion form.

That sealed the deal.

"Leonardo's all yours now."...


	7. Blending In

**Chapter 7: Blending In**

Hiding among the large trees and thick bushes hid Rockwell and his helper Donnie.

Rockwell was now currently using thermal imaging in his binoculars to see into the rescue centre and spy on Experiment XJ9, now named Leonardo or just Leo, and saw that his creation was listening for them.

"What's going on in there Dr Rockwell?"

"Quiet! He's listening for us." There was a short, agonising, moment of silence as Leonardo just stood there, listening for them very carefully. "So how good is his hearing exactly?" Donatello asked.

Leo looked straight at them.

Rockwell used his hand to grab Donnie's throat to shut the turtle up. The mutant monkey turned off thermal vision when Leonardo pushed the door open stepped outside on all fours.

"Now your all mine." Rockwell smirked.

He aimed his gun at Leo and a small laser light rested on the turtle's chest. But Leo didn't move, he just sat there and stared at them in the bushes near the rescue centre.

"Why don't you run?" Rockwell muttered as he placed his finger on the trigger.

Suddenly Leo turned to the door and yapped, kinda like a dog, and Michelangelo came running out. "I'm coming Leo! I'm coming" He smiled and wrapped his new 'pet' in a friendly hug like when they first met.

The laser light was now pointing straight at Mikey's shell.

Right before Dr. Tyler Rockwell could pull the trigger that would have blast poor Mikey to bits, Donatello pushed the gun off target. The blast went right over the rescue centre.

"NO! I have just concluded that this situation is far too hazardous!" Donnie cried.

But Dr. Rockwell just pushed him aside and aimed the gun at the two turtles once again. "Don't worry, I won't hit the boy." He tried to fire the gun but Donnie quickly pulled it away.

"NO! You can't or else you'll blow our cover, the only reason why your here is to make sure that this was a QUIET capture!" Donnie snarled.

Rockwell suddenly realized what Leonardo was doing with Mikey. "He is using that child as a shield... ** _THIS IS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU_**!" Leo smirked at Rockwell's loud outburst.

While Mikey looked around for the source of the shout, Leo stuck his tongue out at Rockwell and made a 'loser' sign on his forehead.

And just like that, the leash on Rockwell's temper snapped and ran for his creation. "What's wrong Leo?" Mikey asked as Leo snarled, hissed and yapped at Rockwell, who Mikey didn't see.

"WE. CAN NOT. BE SEEN!" Donnie shouted and pushed Rockwell into some more bushes.

At that moment Shen and Raph came outside to see what set Leo off. But by then there was no one there to see as Rockwell and Donatello were hidden among the bushes.

"Bad Leonardo, you should not yapping at nothing!" Tang Shen scolded.

She squirted him with water. Leo whimpered and attempted to wide and shake the horrid water of his green skin. "In order to correct bad behaviour spray him with this." She explained.

She then passed Raph the spay bottle and an instruction book.

"I will have to come and see how Leonardo is coping with you two and your in home tomorrow is that OK with you Raphael?" Tang Shen asked. "Yeah, sure." Raphael agreed.

Rockwell was mumbling curses under his breath as he pulled the twigs and leaves out of his fur.

"You can not shoot and you can not be seen at any cost." Donatello warned. "We have to blend in."...

* * *

"Ok, I've got ta make a few stops before work." Raph said.

After they had adopted Leo the two brothers went down town. Leo was walking on all fours and he was wearing a sapphire blue ninja mask that Mikey had managed to put on him.

Tang Shen placed a black collar around Leo neck.

Mikey was pulling Leo along the streets with a long leather blue leash. "Here's 60 dollars, and don't talk ta strangers." Raph glared and handed his little brother the money.

Leo was looking into a window of the TV store they were standing by.

He was acting out a giant spider monster in a black and white horror movie. "Ok, have fun." Raph smiled and walked into a grocery store. "Ok Leo, let's go have some fun!" Mikey cried happily.

Leo growled...

* * *

Leonardo was ready to claw his eyes out.

Rockwell and Donatello had followed him all around town all afternoon and he was unfortunatly forced to stay by Mikey's side so they wouldn't try and attack him.

Rockwell was now wearing a white work shirt, brown pants, thick black glasses and a fake brown beard.

Donnie was wearing a dark purple hoodie, white sneakers and black pants. The two mutant scientists were sat at a picnic table on a park, watching Leonardo carefully.

Across the pack was Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael were sat at another picnic table having lunch.

Every so often he would try to snatch one of the sandwiches but Raphael would spray him with the spray bottle. Leo growled and raised his fist to punch Mikey's big brother, but a whistle caught his attention.

He looked over to Rockwell and Donnie.

Rockwell smirked and pointed to the plasma gun hidden in his sandwich bag.

Leo growled and cuddled up to Mikey once again. The mutant monkey chuckled at this. "When your ready to give up, just let us know ok." He muttered quietly.

Leo heard him thanks to his enhanced hearing...


	8. Fired

**Chapter 8: Fired**

Soon it was night fall.

Donnie and Rockwell had followed Leo and the others to the place where Raph worked as a waiter. He worked at a fancy restaurant called 'The Party Palace'. Raph was now wearing a green shirt, brown pants and a black apron.

There were hundreds of tables, a stage and bar.

Performing on the stage were two Salamander mutants. One was a tall male and one was a skinny female. The male was called Simon Lee James and he was 45 years old.

Performing by his side was he 18 year old daughter, Mona Lisa James.

The family duo were currently doing a fire trick. Suddenly one of the wooden beams from the roof caught fire and almost landed on Simon's head, it set the stage on fire.

As members of staff attempted to put out the flames Leo chuckled and clapped at the chaos.

Mikey was busy drawing another picture. "Ok, this is you." The 15 year old mutant orange masked turtle said and showed Leo the picture was an badly drawn out line of Leo and most of it was coloured dark blue.

"This large blue area is your badness level, it's a bit too large for some of your type of size." Mikey said.

Leo wasn't paying attention and turned his attention back to the fire. "We gotta fix that and soon." Mikey stated grimly and clasped his hands together as he thought about the problem.

Raph walked up to them.

"Mikey! Yer feral can't sit at tha table!" He whispered harshly. "Leo's troubled. He need's desserts!" Mikey exclaimed happily as Raph cleared their table. "Ya didn't even eat ya sweet potato again, I thought ya liked them." Raph sighed and he picked up the plates.

"Desserts!" Mikey said again.

Raphael groaned and went into the kitchen. Mikey then noticed Raph's girlfriend Mona Lisa walking over to them, covered in soot from the fire. "Mona! I got a pet feral!" Mikey smiled and pointed to Leo.

Mona Lisa made a face in plain disgust.

She was a little vain and thought that all feral mutants or wild animals were pests, too dangerous to be around civilized people and should be shot on sight. "A feral mutant?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's called Leonardo, or just Leo." Mikey explained.

Raphael came back and placed a large chocolate cake on top on the table. "Here ya go ya little brat." He growled. "Yum, thanks big brother!" Mikey smiled but and went to grab a slice.

But before he could take a bite of the cake Leo gulped the entire thing down.

"Hey that's my cake!" Mikey whined. Leo suddenly realized his mistake and spat the now mushy cake out. He quickly mould it back up to what it looked like before and placed a cherry on top before pushing it towards Mikey.

"Yuck!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Hey there Raphie." Mona said in a sweet voice. Raphael noticed that she was still covered in black soot. "Did ya or ya Dad catch fire again?" He asked. "No, just the stage. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Mona I told ya I can't I-"

Raphael quickly glanced at Michelangelo. He saw that Mikey was still trying to push the chocolate cake away while Leo kept trying to push it back. "-I have a lot ta deal with right now." He whispered.

Raph sniffed the air.

"Ya smell like an old lawnmower." He muttered. Suddenly there was a crash at a table near by. "Look I gotta go Mona, that little brat at table 8 is throwin' mash potato again.."

And with that Raphael left.

"Don't worry Mona." Mikey said. "Raph really likes your big butt and bright pretty eyes, I know that because I read his journal at night 10 minuets after he falls to sleep." He explained.

With that being said he went back to drawing his pictures.

"He thinks their pretty?" She asked and fluttered her eyes. Leo rolled his own eyes in annoyance. Suddenly he perked up at the smell off something delicious and he wanted it.

Looking back at Mikey and saw that he was still talking to Mona, Leo quietly slipped away.

Soon he found what smelled so good. A juicy chicken leg. Leo went to grab it but it suddenly moved forward, what Leo failed to see was the tiny rope wrapped around the bone.

It was Rockwell who was holding it.

Once Leo was close enough Donnie made a grab for him. However, Leo saw it coming and bit into Don's hand. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" The turtle screamed in pain and tried to pull his hand out of Leo's mouth.

It took 5 minuets before Raph and two other members of staff to pry Leo off Donnie's hand.

"Raphael. Is that your feral?" The manager asked seriously. Raph gulped and he held Leo in a bear hug. "No, no it's fine. J-Just run along." Donnie chuckled as he cradled his now bleeding hand.

But the manager ignored him and turned to Raph.

"I am afraid this is not working out." He said very clearly. "But I-" The manager just shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. Raphael glared at his now former boss.

"Yeah? Well who'd wanna work at this dump anyway?" He growled.

He then left the restaurant with Mikey and Leo...


	9. Ohana

**Chapter 9: Ohana**

It was almost midnight when Raph, Mikey and Leo got home.

"Did you lose your job because of how me and Leo behaved?" Michelangelo asked sadly as they climbed the stairs to the front door, Leo on all fours.

"Nah, tha manager was a vampire and wanted me ta join his legion of tha undead." Raph replied.

"I knew it." Mikey whispered as Raph unlocked the front door. "This is a great home, you'll like it a lot." Mikey said to Leo as he turned the lights on.

Leo looked around the home in disgust and hissed.

"Uh Mikey." Raph said cautiously as he dropped his bag by the door. Mikey ignored his older brother and continued to show his new pet around the front room.

"Comfy." Mikey said and gave Leo a pillow.

Leonardo growled in anger and pushed poor little Mikey over with a laugh, he then started to rip the pillow up that Mikey had dropped.

"Hey! What's tha matter with ya?!" Raph exclaimed as he pulled the pillow away from Leo.

"Be careful of the little angel!" Mikey pleaded. Leonardo hissed angrily at the two brothers before curling into a ball and rolling away.

"That's not an angel Mikey, I don't even think he's a feral! We just gotta take 'im back." Raph said.

"He's just cranky 'cause it's his bed time." Mikey argued. While they fought Leo rolled into the kitchen and grabbed the blender.

"He's creepy Mikey, I can sleep knowin' he's lose in tha house."

"Your lose in the house all the time and I sleep just fine!" Mikey shouted and went into the kitchen. When he got there Leo had turned the blender on and taken the lid off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mikey asked.

Suddenly all the pink smoothie that was sat in the blender came shooting out in a matter of seconds and all over the now panicking Leonardo.

"Stop that Leo!" Mikey cried.

"HEY STOP IT!" Raph quickly ran in and took the blender off. "LOOK AT HIM MIKEY!" Raphael snarled as Leo attempted to grab the blender again.

He quickly grabbed Leonardo around the waist in a bear hug and began to drag him to the door.

"HE'S ABSOLUTELY MUTATED FROM SOMETHIN' ELSE! WE GOTTA TAKE HIM BACK!" Raph shouted as he dragged Leo into the hall.

"LEO WAS AN ORPHAN AND WE ADOPTED HIM!" Michelangelo cried.

He followed his brother and a struggling Leo into the hall. "WHAT ABOUT OHANA?!" He screamed. "HE HASN'T BEEN HERE THAT LONG!" Raph counted.

"Neither have I!" Mikey glared as Raph opened the door.

"Dad said Ohana means family." Raph glared at him before his gaze softened and he slowly closed the door. Leo looked at the green eyed turtle in confusion.

"Ohana means family. And family means that-"

"No one gets left behind." Raph finished. "Or?" Mikey demanded. "Or forgotten. I know, I know." Raph groaned. He then glared at his younger brother.

"I hate it when ya use Ohana against me."

Mikey stuck his tongue out Raph. Raph did the exact same to him. Leonardo finally managed to wriggle out of Raphael's strong grasp and fell hard onto the floor.

"Don't worry, you can sleep right next to me." Mikey smiled as they raced up stairs.

Raph groaned and collapsed on the sofa...


End file.
